The Secretary
by SKYE51399
Summary: Emily rolled her eyes and opened the closet door a little more, in doing so she was able to see both JJ under the bed and Erin behind the large blue curtains. "I didn't talk you guys into coming with me! I was just going to break in and bug the place!" The three women were currently hiding from their target, Hotch's new Secretary.


"I blame you Erin, if it wasn't for you then non of this would have happened!" Emily yelled in a whispered tone.

"Me? It was your idea, Ms.'Let's follow her home and break in to see if we can find any dirt on her'!" She whispered back.

"Would you two shut up, it's bad enough that I'm hiding under the bed! I don't need to listen to you argue." JJ said as she tried not to make to much noise.

Emily rolled her eyes and opened the closet door a little more, in doing so she was able to see both JJ under the bed and Erin behind the large blue curtains.

"I didn't talk you guys into coming with me! I was just going to break in, bug her computer and landline and then sneak out the window! But no, you two wanted to join me and make sure I didn't do anything stupid."

Erin glared, "Well I'm sorry, but not all of us can just get in and get out. I haven't been in the field for over 20 years! Couldn't we just got out the back door?"

"And risk being seen or heard!? Erin they are probably still in the house but who knows, you where supposed to be the look out."

"First of all, i don't hear any noise coming from downstairs so I doubt they're still here and secondly, who made me the look out? JJ's the one who drove us, everyone knows that the driver stays in the car!"

JJ growled,"This isn't a random action movie! She knows my car and if she saw me in it then we would have been caught for sure!"

Emily rolled her eyes and got up from her seat, she looked out the door and could see the glow from the down stairs lamps. She eased out the double doors and made sure to test the floor for creeks.

"Emily! You're going to get us caught!" Erin said as her eyes watched the younger woman intently.

"Well like you said before, it's a good thing that I'm trained for this." She said as she moved closer to the door.

Emily came to a stop and peek out down the stair case and into the open living room. She didn't see anyone and moved out more.

"Emily! Get back here!"

"Shh! Don't distract her Erin."

"Shut up JJ, this is your fault."

"My fault?!"

Emily rolled her eyes and moved out more, thanking whoever she could that their voices faded as she left. She made sure to check every room she passed, and watched the living room every now and then. She made her way to the window and looked out, her car was gone but his was still here. She made her way down the stairs and checked before relaxing and planting the bugs.

She walked back upstairs and folded her arms as she got closer.

"Everyone knows the driver stays in the car!"

"Then you be driver next time Erin."

Emily shock her head, "Ok enough, lets leave before they come back."

JJ rolled from out under the bed and dusted herself off as she stood up, "Thank god! You own me dinner." She said as she walked out the bedroom door way.

Emily smiled, "I'll buy dinner, lets go to my place and I'll even put some vodka in you."

Erin nodded as she too follow out of the room, "And cheese cake."

Emily laughed and walked with the girls down stairs, "What do you guys wan..."

All three froze at the sound of a key being put in the hole and hushed voiced coming from behind the door.

Emily pushed the other girls threw the living room and out the back door, she bumped into the frame while trying to close it quietly before they ran to the car.

~~~~~  
"Shh, did you here that?" Morgan said slowly walking into the house.

Dave rolled his eyes, "No I didn't hear anything and why are we here? I thought this crazy idea that Emily had was just that, her idea?"

"Well it was her idea but after thinking about it, I had to agree that something doesn't add up with this woman."

Reid came running into the house just then and nearly ran over David, who was still standing in the entry way.

"Reid? What the hell happen to you man?" Morgan said, patting the younger mans back.

"Well I was in the car when I saw a figure creeping down the street. I got out of the car to take a look but once I opened the door it started to run off. I got to the side of the house to see that the gate is open, so of course I turned to walked back but before I could, I heard some more noises and then running feet. I freaked out and just came running in here."

Morgan laughed, "It was probably just some kids."

Reid just shook his head and tried to catch his breath.

The three men walked around the house and planted some bugs under tables and doorways, making their way upstairs to the bedrooms.

They all ducked in when they heard voices outside, Morgan ran to the closet, Reid jumped under the bed and Dave hide behind the large blue curtains.

"I'm never letting you talk me into doing this again Morgan!" David whispered.

"You said that last time, and look here we are again."

Dave rolled his eyes, trying to listen to the voices outside.

"There was no last time! This is defiantly the first time we've ever broken into someones house together."

Morgan frowned, "You sure?"

Dave groaned, "Yes I'm sure, why would I ever break into a house with you? Also! Where'd you learn to pick a lock anyways?"

"Emily, she taught me a few things when we have to break into an unsubs house or something"

"You know statistically speaking people break into house for.."

"Shut up Reid, you where the look out." Morgan said.

"I was not the look out!"

Dave shook his head, "You were driver, everyone knows the drivers stay in the door and are the look outs."

"They tell me that before you leave me alone in the dark!"

"Shut up!"

The three men stopped talking when they heard the front door open and close.

"I'm so sorry, it's upstairs and I would like to grab it before going back out."

"No worries sweetheart, I'll be right here."

"Thanks, I'll be super quick."

They could all hear the woman of the house walking up the steps and into the bedroom, all three prayed that she didn't turn the light on or she would see Dave and Morgan for sure.

Luckily, all she did was run unto her bedroom and grab the small jacket on the bed.

"Got it!" She yelled to the man down stairs and went back out to join him.

"Great, shall we?"

"Let's go."

Morgan sighed when the front door was shut and the sound of a car driving down the road was heard. He looked at Dave and got up from the sitting position he was in, "Was that?"

Dave shook his head, "Couldn't be, he would never date someone at work."

Reid rolled out and stood up, "Can we go now? I would like to get home and read a book or two."

Morgan rolled his eyes, "Sorry kid, but we're crashing the girls night at Emily's house."

Dave frowned, "I thought you wanted to go get food?"

"We'll grab something to bring over"

The three walked down the stairs and made quick work of finishing to bug the house.

"That's weird,"

"What?"

Morgan shook his head, "I guess I already bugged the landline, I don't remember."

The dark man side and went to the living room, "OK let's go before any.."

The heard laughing come from the front door, "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to grab the wrong jacket." The woman laughed.

"Run," Morgan said pushing the other two men out the backdoor

"I still blame you for this."

Reid rushed around the corner, "Me?!"

"Everyone knows the driver stays in the car!" Dave said as the three men ran out the back door.

~~~~~  
"I'm not cut out for field work," Erin huffed as she drank from her wine glass.

JJ sipped on her Bloody Mary and nodded her head, "I don't think anyone but Emily is cut out for what we did tonight."

Erin chuckled at the thought and got up from her seat to answer the door, hoping it was the Chinese food.

Opening the door, Erin came face to face with Hotch and his famous glare.

Strauss looked at the man before her and glared back, "Agent Hotchner."

"Chief...Is Prentiss home?"

Erin nodded and stepped aside.

"Erin is that the food I'm starving!"

JJ turned the corner and froze as Hotch walking in, "Hotch? What are you doing here?"

Hotch's glared didn't soften at all, he simply looked over at the other blonde. "Here to see Prentiss, I didn't mean to interrupt your night."

JJ smiled to try and hide her fear, "She went to shower, should be out pretty soon."

The fuming man nodded and let Erin open the door at a second knock.

"What is this a work meeting?" She groaned as the other three men on JJ's team walked in.

Dave winked at Strauss and moved to kiss her, "I heard there was going to be a party here? We brought pizza."

Morgan moved to put the food down, "Hotch? You're home early from your date?"

Aaron rolled his eyes and huffed, "I know."

~~~~~  
Emily finished drying her hair and pulled on some pj shorts. Walking over to the mirror she frowned looking down to her wrist, where was her bracelet? Looking around the room, she stopped when she heared male voices, take out guy? Did the girls find a movie? Was that Morgan?!

She was quick to get up and make her way out of her room, walking towards the railing of her stair case to look over at the scene.

Dave and Erin were quietly talking at the door, Morgan was moving to put pizza on the table, Reid was already sitting on the chair that Emily was sure he was the only person allowed on and JJ was squirming?

Coming to the top of the stairs she froze, Hotch?

Emily swallowed and took a deep breathe, "Hey guys...what's going on?"

Hotch looked up the stair case and glared harder, 'damn why did she have to look so good'.

"Apparently we're having a BAU get together on a Friday night," Erin huffed.

Emily winced and made her way down the stair case, "The boys I get, they always try to crash this but Hotch? Aren't you supposed to be out?"

"Is there somewhere we can talk?" He spat out, his arms still folded at his chest.

Emily bit her lip and nodded her head, "The study?"

"Sure"

The younger woman moved them both down the hall and smiled at Erin's sarcasm as she hear yet another knock on her front door while moving into the study.

"If that isn't the take out guy, I'm done!"

~~~~~  
"What's on your mind Hotch?"

"You tell me? I was enjoying a very nice dinner with my date when I got a call from my new secretary, scared because someone was in her house."

Emily shrugged her shoulders, "Why was Beth calling you? Couldn't she call the Police?"

"I don't think that's the point Prentiss. What where you and the 6 fear struck Agents doing in her house?"

Emily gasped, "I wasn't in her house?! I find that completely horrible for you to assume that it was me! Why would I need to break into someones house, her's of all people. Plus I think it's a little inappropriate to accuse your boss of breaking into someones house."

Hotch smirked some at watching her squirm and try denying being in the other woman's house.

"I don't even like her, why would I need to bug her house at all?!"

Hotch raised an eyebrow, "I never said anything about her house being bugged Prentiss."

Emily froze, shit. She looked around her study and bit her lip, she was caught by her boss for sure.

"Well, I didn't mean...what I said was that...um I"

"Why where at her place tonight?" He asked her again, while taking a seat on the couch.

Emily sighed and looked down at her hands, "Ok yes, JJ, Erin and I were all at her house tonight but it was only because I don't trust her Aaron, she's sneaking around the BAU, flirting with every man she can when at the office.."

Hotch stopped listening to her after she slipped and called by his given name, she didn't do it often but when it happened it never failed to melt his heart.

"No one likes her at all, she never puts the right reports on people's desks and gets coffee wrong, do I look like I take sugar in my coffee?!" Emily asked, a look of disgust on her face.

She took a deep breathe before going on, "And another thing! She is flirting with you! I get it, flirt with Morgan or Anderson but you?! That bitch can have everyone man she wants but when she turns to dig her crawls into my man that is it!"

Hotch turned his head when he heard her call him her man, he smiled and pulled her into a hard kiss, "Shut up Emily."

And they kissed.

Emily was shocked at first but then her brain started to work again, was he really kissing her?

Hotch pulled her into his lap with breaking their kiss and let it go on for sometime, until air was needed.

"God I've wanted to do that for so long Emily."

"But what about your date tonight?" Emily asked, her hands on his chest and she sat back on his lap.

"I think she'll be more then happy about this!"

"I'm sorry?"Emily asked, was he high?

Hotch smiled at the look on the younger woman's face, "Emily, I had a date with my mother this evening. She's in town visiting me and Jack this week before going to New York to see my brother. All I could do threw out dinner was talk about you." He said, kissing her lips again.

Emily smiled, "You did?"

"Of course, and now that you're my girl. I'd be more then happy to tell her the good news."

Emily chuckled, "OK easy boy, this just happened."

"So sexy though, all because you were jealous about Beth hitting on me."

Emily rolled her eyes and kissed his neck, "Come on, we should get back out there."

"I guess we should go out and confront the three musketeers, huh?"

"Why would we need to talk to the boys?"

"because I have a feeling that they had something to do it with it too."

"Good point, do me a favor and be just as scary when you do it. It's super sexy." Emily laughed kissing Hotch again.

~~~~~  
"Now the girls have come clean, but I want you three to tell me why I got a call from a very frightened Beth, saying someone was in her house this evening?"

Hotch asked while glaring at the three men sitting on Emily's couch.

Morgan kept a straight face but it was Reid who crumbled like broken rock when Hotch looked at him more tensely.

"OK but we were only in there to bug her house, we didn't take anything. It was Morgan's idea, I was just a look out and then I saw this shadow running down the street and then there were foot steps and.."

"REID!" Dave and Morgan yelled.

The younger man shook his head, "No! It was Morgan who thought it was a good idea, he picked the lock cause Emily taught him how. Then we heard Beth and Anderson and got nearly caught when she forgot her jacket twice!"

Hotch bit his lip as the truth came tumbling out of the poor kid, the other men in the room looking as if they wanted to kill him.

Dave shook his head, "I knew he would crumble."

Morgan shook his head, "Next time we leave him at home."

"There will be no next time!" Dave yelled causing everyone to start arguing.

"I can't believe you told Hotch that I was there!" Erin said turning to Emily.

"I saw something running down the street" Reid piped out.

"You saw me running down the street Reid!" JJ said before turning to Emily, "I wouldn't have had to if someone stayed in the car."

"Kid get over it, so you hid under a bed?" Morgan said, standing up.

"You were driver!" Erin yelled.

"Did we get caught by her?" Emily defended herself.

"So I had to push you out a door?!" Morgan yelled at Dave.

"You dragged me into this Emily!" Erin said facing the younger woman.

"Me?!" Emily gasped.

"You where supposed to stay in the car Reid!" Dave yelled.

"I haven't been in the field for 20 years!" Erin yelled.

"I was under a bed almost an hour!" JJ said standing up.

"How was I supposed to know someone else was in the house?" Morgan asked Reid.

"It wasn't an hour, don't be dramatic!" Erin rolled her eyes.

"Next time, I'm going with the girls!" Morgan yelled.

"But did we get caught?!" Emily yelled.

"Everyone knows the drive stays in the car!" Dave yelled.

"OK enough!" Hotch yelled getting everyone to stop arguing, there back and forth was giving him a headache.

"It was everyone's fault for getting caught, just please stop breaking into people's houses OK? You all suck at it by the way," Hotch said while pulling a bag from his suit pocket.

"Rossi you dropped your ring, Emily your bracelet was by the back door, Morgan you left your wallet in the closet and JJ your ear ring was under the bed."

"Wouldn't have happened if the driver stayed in the car," Erin said, rolling her eyes.

"Shut up Erin!"

~~~~~  
"Beth can I see you in my office?" Hotch asked first thing Monday morning.

The younger women nodded and smiled while walking up the catwalk, "Sure thing boss."

Emily growled and gripped her pen tighter in her hand once the door was closed, god was she going to kill her.

Erin smirked seeing Emily nearly break her pen in half as the older blonde came to stand by her desk, "Careful there Em, you might get blue ink all over yourself."

"Sorry, it's just that Hotch is talking with Beth alone in his office and well.." Emily took a deep breath trying to calm down.

"I know, he's going to telling her that we no longer need her up her on the BAU floor but that terrorism does."

Emily smiled, "I love you sometimes."

Erin rolled her eyes, "It's the least I can do, plus I had to threaten a few jobs but I was able to mover her down a few floors."

"Hello my lovelies! Mama's home and I bring gifts!" Garcia called while coming into the office with her arms filled with shopping bags.

Morgan was the first to hug his queen, "Baby-girl! How was the honeymoon?"

Garcia smiled and hugged everyone, "Oh my, Hawaii was amazing! Though Kevin did get a little sunburn two days before we left, but her was such a trooper about it!"

After everyone was given their goodie-bags, Garcia was able to sit and relax from the excitement, "So did anything happen while I was gone?"

The team laughed but quickly filled Penelope up on what had happen a few day ago.

"You guys are crazy!"

"Not as crazy as having Hotch sneak everything we dropped out of her house."

Garcia laughed, "Damn I really wish I would have been here for this but what I really can't believe is that JJ and Reid left the car, everyone knows that the driver stays in the car."

"Thank you!" Erin and Dave said while getting a groan from everyone else.


End file.
